


New years feelings

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, decoyshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 16 year old ai Pandor  is all alone for new years and until a certain 14 year old ai  comes to check on her.  Haru and pandor discuss their feelings abou things and each others. contains  very fluffy  Haru x pandor. sorry for errors. This is au fanfic.
Relationships: Haru/pandor
Collections: VRAINS Rarepairs 2019!





	New years feelings

16 year old ai Pandor was working at the hanoi base alone since Revolver and the rest of knights of hanoi was taking a holiday break. Pandor was analyzing duel data all by herself. She felt alone and she was thinking she was be alone this new years. Pandor's wish was to better her deck but she was never had time to analyze her own deck due to her work. Then she heard a footsteps becoming towards her and she heard a voice saying " what up Pandor?".

Pandor said "Haru? what are you doing here?". The 14 year old ai Haru said " I want to see you to how you doing". Pandor said " I am doing fine besides being left behind by Revolver.". Haru said " what?! , He made you stay here alone?!". Pandor said " yes" in a little sad tone. Haru gave pandor a hug. Haru said " Don't worry, I will stay with you so you will not be alone.". Pandor said " thanks, I was in middle analyzing duel data but I kinda want to better my deck . I never had the time". Haru said " that's remind me" handing her 4 cards to add to her deck. Pandor said " what are these?" Haru said " It's 4 new cards for your deck, I got for you to help make your deck better since it was your goal. I am not a expert deckbuilder, so I am sorry if the cards don't help you.". Pandor said " Thank you, Haru for the gift" hugging Haru causing him to get a tiny blush. Pandor looked at the cards Haru gave her. Her eyes was in tears the cards he got her was Borrelsword Dragon, Borrelend Dragon , Topologic Zeroboros and Topologina Nabee. Pandor said "How did you get these cards?". Haru said in a nervous tone " I kinda hacked into Revolver's computer to get them because I know He was never going to give them to you. ". Pandor said " you hacked Revolver's computer for me?". Haru said while blushing "yes". Pandor hugged him and said "you are good friend".

Pandor put the 4 new cards in her deck and did analyzed her deck with the new cards Haru gave her. Pandor was shocked by the data thanks to her new cards, the analyzed data told her that her own deck was now stronger than Revolver's own deck. Pandor said " Thank you, Haru. your cards made my deck stronger.". Haru said " no problem" with a blush. Pandor asked Haru " what are you plans of the future?". Haru said in a shy voice " I want to find out this odd feeling I have". Pandor said "odd feeling?". Haru said " yes, It is a emotion I never felt before. Maybe since you are the smarter ai, you could help me figure it out since I am just a failure ai.". Pandor said "Haru, you are not a failure ai! you are my friend. Of course, I would help you.". Haru said " Thank you, pandor".

Pandor and Haru sat on a sofa. Haru said " I got these odd feelings around you". Pandor said " what do you mean?". Haru said " I feel some type of love in me that is not family love and it's not just friend love when when I around you. I was not programmed with that feeling when Lightning made me.". Pandor said "It's romantic love, Haru. It means me you are in love with me. To be honest, I had those feelings for you as well" as she kissed Haru on the lips. Haru blushed and kissed her back on the lips in romantic way. Haru said " I love you, pandor " in romantic way. Pandor said "I love you too, Haru" in a romantic voice. It was now getting late. Pandor was getting sleepy. Haru got a near bye cover while they both layed down. Pandor put her head on Haru's chest in a romantic way with the cover on thme. They both went to sleep with Pandor sleeping on Haru's chest and They both loved it.


End file.
